


Under The Old Willow Tree

by Magicaltally



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluffy, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Short, Sweet, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicaltally/pseuds/Magicaltally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thought that he was the only one who knew this place, turns out he's not. -Drarry oneshot!-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Old Willow Tree

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that I wrote some time ago.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> -Magicaltally

Draco was sitting under his tree after a long day, well, not really his tree, but he's been coming here since first year and for six years he never saw anyone else there. That is until now.

In front of him he could see a head of black hair and a tanned face coming his way.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"What do you want Potter?" he asked, hoping that Harry would just go away.

"Saw you here by yourself and thought you looked quite gloomy, even for you."

Draco just glared at him silently praying to every god that he could think of that Harry would drop dead or anything really that will make him not be here anymore so Draco could go back to sulking by himself.

Draco went back to looking at his book and tried to ignore the green eyed boy blocking the sun.

A few seconds later he could feel the shadow move and then Harry was sitting next to him on the grass.

"Do you mind Potter?" he said mustering all his annoyence into his voice.

"Not at all" was Harry's answer.

Draco sneered and got up and went to sit on the other side of the tree, as far away from Potter as he could without having to go away from his beloved place.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked, and Draco chose to ignore him in favor of blankly staring at the same sentence in his book that he already read four times.

"You didn't answer my question." Harry said after a few moments.

"Maybe because I didn't want to." was Draco's response.

How did Harry even find this place? It's a willow tree in the middle of the forest, this should've been Draco's place, and Draco's place only.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, curious as to why Harry was even here? Why didn't he turn back to the castle when he saw Draco but chose to sit with him insted?

"I found this place during the holidays, didn't know you'd be here."

"Well I've been coming here since first year, so maybe you should just go and leave my tree?"

"Did your father buy it?"

Draco could practically hear the smile in Harry's voice.

"Funny Potter, you would think that after all the the times something has hit your head your sense of humour would've disappeared."

"Are you saying that you like my sense of humour?" was Harry's response.

"Would me saying yes make you go away?"

"No."

"Then no, I don't like your sense of humour, considering you don't have any."

All this time he could practicaly feel Harry's back against the tree from the other side.

"Are you really okay?" Harry asked.

"Do you really care?"

"Hogwarts is a lot more different when you're not around to spread your evilness around the halls." Harry said.

"I don't spread evilness Potter."

"Well anyway, will it be weird to say that I miss your smirk around the halls?"

"Yes Potter, it will."

"I fought with Ron again." Harry started to say, but Draco soon stopped him saying that he really didn't care about his problems.

"I'm trying to be friendly" Harry said.

"Then maybe you should have been in Hufflepuff."

"I don't understand what's your problem with Hufflepuff, or with any other house for that matter."

"I don't have any problem with the other houses, I simply know that Slytherin is the best one."

"Absolutely not!" Harry argued, "Gryffindor is the best!"

"Are we really going to have this argument Potter?" Draco asked while leaning his head against the tree.

"You started it."

The sun was slowly setting down, so Draco got up and started walking back to the castle, with Harry soon following.

 

The rest of the week was like that, they would sit on different sides of the old tree and talk, with Draco always with a book on his lap pretending to read, even though Harry couldn't see him considering he was sitting on the other side.

Soon it became a routine, and kind of a weird friendship that neither would admit to.

Draco got to know Harry better, and not long after Harry telling about his home life Draco found himself spilling some secrets of his own.

"Maybe you should tell your mother that your father is constantly cheating on her?"

"I think she already knows," Draco said, "it was an arrenged marriage, there isn't really love between them."

"Is that what your future is going to be? A marriage to someone that your parents choose?"

"I don't have a choice. My parents want me to continue the family line with the perfect pureblooded witch."

"And you don't want it." It wasn't a question, more of a statement, because Harry already knew the answer.

"No."

"Can't you at least choose for yourself the witch as long as she's a pureblood?"

"It's not it." Draco answered.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked.

Draco debated if he should tell him. Tell him that his problem wasn't the blood, it was the gender.  
He decided to tell Harry. It's not like he has a lot of people to talk about it with.

"The witch part is the broblem." Draco said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"what?"

Draco waited a few moments knowing that it will eventually sink in in Potter's thick head.

"Oh." Was heard after a few seconds.

"Yeah. Oh." Draco responded.

"Can't you tell that to your parents?"

Draco almost burst out laughing, "Tell my parents? Ha! Anyway it doesn't even matter, who in their right mind would have wanted to be with me anyway?" Draco said trying to not sound sad about it, but failing tragically.

"I'm sure there is someone." Said Harry.

"Yeah Potter? Who?" Draco asked, not bothering to hide his sad tone anymore, "I'm the son of a death eater, and I'm not much better than him myself."

"Of course you are better than him!" Harry almost yelled, "Don't let your parents define who you are."

Draco wanted so badly to admit to Harry, that after all this time that they came here and talked about everything and nothing, he was starting to fall in love.

Maybe he should?

"Potter?"

But he didn't want to lose that friendship that they had going on between them.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

Draco read a bit from his book for a few minutes when Harry started to talk again, "Draco?"

Draco didn't miss how Harry had said his name, and it made him feel better instantly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

To say that Draco was surprised was an understatment. Was he asking him as a friend? As more than friends? As far as Draco knew even Granger and Weasel didn't know about Harry's and Draco's friendship.

He realized that it was taking him too long to answer, but he couldn't get a sound to come out of his mouth.

"Never mind," Harry started, "I know that you're not interested in going out with me, just ignore what I said."

Going out? Not interested? Of course Draco was interested!

"I'd like to go out with you." Draco managed to say.

"Really?!" Was Harry's surprised response.

"Yeah, really." Draco said with a wide smile on his face.

Draco felt a shadow on his right and looked up to see Harry sitting down, with a huge smile on his face.

"Great!" Harry said.

Soon it was quiet, and it was becoming awkward and uncomfortable.

"When you said go out did you mean go out friend or go out date?" Draco asked and as soon as the question was out of his mouth he cringed.

"Date." Harry said. "I mean, if that's okay with you?" Harry asked, his smile faltering a little.

"I'm okay with a date."

"Just one?" Harry asked, and when Draco looked at him Harry had a playful smile on his freckled face.

Draco could basically connect them into constellations.

He blushed realizing that he was staring at Harry for a while, but Harry was still smiling and staring right back at him.

Draco suddenly noticed how close they were and how he could feel Harry's warm breath, and he could see that one of Harry's eyes was a little darker than the other, and how he had the cutest little nose, and how Harry was slowly leaning forward all the while looking at Draco's lips.

Draco found himself leaning closer to Harry and slowly closing his eyes, and soon he could feel Harry's soft lips on his own slightly chapped ones.

Harry had the slight taste of coffee and cinnamon, Draco couldn't help but notice.

Harry's hands found their way into Draco's waist bringing him closer, and Draco was almost straddling Harry by this point.

Draco brought his hands to Harry's soft messy black hair.

He could feel Harry's smile.

They broke the kiss breathless and with smiles on their lips and blush on their cheeks.

Harry slowly let go of Draco's waist and held his hand as they both leaned back on their tree.

 

Two years later they were both standing under the old willow tree, with Harry's and Draco's friends, and said with hearts filled with love and bright eyes, with smiles on their faces and a beautiful future "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed, and please leave me your thoughts in the comments! xxx  
> -Magicaltally


End file.
